


In which the Squip Squad talk about anything and everything

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy Heere, Broadway Cast, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Christine Canigula, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: BitchGoranski has added Im-Heere, Gay, Pan With A Plan, Valentines_Gay, BrookieCookie, SAC Rights, and Local Lesbian to the chat.BitchGoranski:hello fello lgbtsGay:hi i’m GayIm-Heere:we know, mikeLocal Lesbian:i’m also GayBrookieCookie:oh *I* know, JennaLocal Lesbian:Yeah but not everybody is dating me they don’t know how chaotic and gay I amAka: the Squip Squad start a group chat and are chaotic teens
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In which the Squip Squad talk about anything and everything

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my google drive since when the fandom was alive. Why didn’t I expand on it then? I dunno. Better late than never I guess.
> 
> Some minor adjustments were made such as changing all the references from Falsettos to Beetlejuice hh

**BitchGoranski has added Im-Heere, Gay, Pan With A Plan, Valentines_Gay, BrookieCookie, SAC Rights, and Local Lesbian to the chat.**

**BitchGoranski:** hello fello lgbts

 **Gay:** hi i’m Gay

 **Im-Heere:** we know, mike 

**Local Lesbian:** i’m also Gay

 **BrookieCookie:** oh *I* know, Jenna

 **Local Lesbian:** Yeah but not everybody is dating me they don’t know how chaotic and gay I am

 **BrookieCookie:** good point, hon

 **Valentines_Gay:** Jenna how dare you take the name Local Lesbian I’m also the Local Lesbian 

**Local Lesbian:** we could both be Local Lesbians

 **Valentines_Gay:** I like the way you think

 **Pan With A Plan:** I’m probably gonna feel stupid after asking this but who’s SAC Rights??

 **SAC Rights:** it’s Christine!! (^^)v

 **Pan With A Plan:** between that answer and the fact that I could have used process of elimination, I indeed feel stupid 

**BitchGoranski:** jake no

 **Local Lesbian:** Hey Christine genuine question what’s SAC?

 **SAC Rights:** !!!! I’m glad you asked :DD It stands for Sophia Anne Caruso she was Lydia in Beetlejuice and I’d die for her!

 **BitchGoranski** : i thought that was winona ryder 

**Im-Heere:** they're talking about the musical

 **BitchGoranski:** the what

 **SAC Rights:** The Beetlejuice musical!!

 **Im-Heere:** i’ve listened to a few songs. it’s pretty good. 

**Gay:** jere when did you plan on telling me my favorite movie had a musical?

 **Im-Heere:** y’know, eventually 

**Gay:** I feel betrayed. I’m looking it up Right Now

 **SAC Rights:** please do!! It’s just so good <3

 **BrookieCookie:** ok i looked her up myself and she’s kinda cute?? I get why you advocate SAC rights 

**Im-Heere:** listen to her sing. it’s amazing 

**BrookieCookie:** DAMN

 **Local Lesbian:** you’re not gonna leave me for her are you :(

 **BrookieCookie:** of course not, hon 

**Gay:** I have used my Gay expertise to decide 

**Gay:** this musical slaps

 **Im-Heere:** like we said

 **Valentines_Gay:** Rich do you regret what you’ve started yet?

 **BitchGoranski:** never

* * *

 **Gay:** this musical is a drug. I’m addicted. Christine I need to talk you you about what you’ve done to me. 

**SAC Rights:** can’t. I gotta go feed Green Beans. 

**Local Lesbian:** who’s Green Beans?

 **SAC Rights:** my pet frog

 **BrookieCookie:** YOU HAVE A PET FROG NAMED GREEN BEANS AND YOU HAVEN’T TOLD US????

 **Valentines_Gay:** how dare you 

**BrookieCookie:** SHOW THE FROG

 **BitchGoranski:** yes. show the frog

 **BrookieCookie:** SHOW

 **Local Lesbian:** SHOW

 **BitchGoranski:** SHOW

 **Valentines_Gay:** SHOW

 **Gay:** SHOW

 **Gay:** and then intervene in this addiction that you’ve started

 **BrookieCookie:** SHOW

 **SAC Rights:** here he is!!!

 **SAC Rights** has attached an image: _green-beans.jpg_

 **BrookieCookie:** he’s perfect. I love him. Tell Green Beans that I love him. 

**SAC Rights:** he hopped around excitedly!

 **Local Lesbian:** amazing 

**BrookieCookie:** Jeremy you need to share Christine I need more time with them and the frog

 **Im-Heere** : excuse you christine is MY perfect datemate. you already have one

 **SAC Rights:** a feud?? Over me :0

 **Local Lesbian:** Brooke if you leave me I’ll be reduced to Lonely Lesbian 

**Valentines_Gay:** we can be single lesbians together 

**Im-Heere:** I will fence you with Twizzlers to settle this

 **BrookieCookie:** fine. Tomorrow in Mr. Connolly’s math class. 

**Im-Heere:** you’re on

 **SAC Rights:** don’t kill yourselves for me :’0 can’t this be settled peacefully?

 **BrookieCookie:** let me come over and admire Green Beans

 **SAC Rights:** anytime!!

 **Pan With A Plan:** ,,,what the hell happened here I was gone for FIVE MINUTES 


End file.
